A Modern Legend
by majiktheklown
Summary: Link has just moved to Hyrule from Termina, and absolutely hates it. However he does make new friends and enemies. What happens when an ancient evil stirs once again? Rated T for language and possible suggestive themes later on.
1. The move

Chapter one

The Move

"Damn," Link thought, "I can't believe we had to move from Termina like that." Tomorrow was Link's first day at Castle Town High. His father was offered a job working at Lon Lon Ranch by his old friend talon, so he and his family had moved to Hyrule so he could take the job. Why had the goddesses done this to him? He was forced to leave all his friends in Termina, including his girlfriend Romani. 'ah Romani,' Link thought 'I miss her so damn much, I wish I didn't have to leave her.' All of a sudden, Link heard a crash. He looked around to see what it was and sighed. His sister Aryll had dropped her can of soda on the floorboard of the car. He thought to himself 'Damn why does she have to be such a pain?' Aryll had been complaining the whole trip. Saying things like 'i miss grandma' or 'how could you take me away from Outset island?' (Aryll had been staying with her grandmother on outset island for a couple of months, but had to return to Termina to help pack) and the always classic ' Are we there yet?' Finally their mother turned around and said "Aryll, honey,we told you this would be a five hour trip and its only been and hour and a half so stop asking" and their father said "we should be there around 6:00, so calm down.

_Link's house_

_Castle town_

_7:30 PM_

After Links mother had cooked dinner, Link had went up to his room to pack. His father had encouraged him to go around and meet the neighbors but he said he didn't feel like meeting people yet.

There was a knock on the door down stairs and when Link looked out his window, he saw two adults. They looked like they were high-middle or upper class people. He was able to tell because the man had a nice, gold pocket watch and nice clothes, while the woman wore a nice, expensive looking skirt with a nice looking blouse and had a diamond necklace that shone so bright, he could see it clearly from his room. His parents welcomed them and let them come in and there was a knock on the floor. When Link came downstairs, he was introduced by his parents. Apparently the neighbors that were visiting were the Harkinians. He said "hello" as politely as he could and asked to be excused to finish unpacking. He heard Mr. Harkinian say to my father "My new friend, your boy has excellent manners." I just shrugged to myself and walked into my bedroom. 'Most people think that when they first meet me.' link thought as he wandered into his room to finish unpacking and finally fall asleep

* * *

Sorry it's so short but i couldn't think of anymore to put here

so review even though theres hardly anything there and try to bear with me

now i know i made a few mistakes and im really trying to avoid that in my next chapter, the next one might even be up tonight if i really start working at it, but im looking at tomorrow or sometime in the next couple days

Majik


	2. 1st day and introductions

Chapter two

Link's first day

'Oh joy.' Link thought 'I haven't gotten to the school yet and these people are already annoying me.' Today is link's first day at Hyrule High School, and he could already feel that he was going to hate it.

There was a kid sitting behind him with his feet up against the bus seat Link was sitting in, and that feeling was really starting to agitate him. Link turned around to face the guy and saw that it was a girl. She had a pink shirt on with three golden stacked triangles, with long golden blond hair thrown around her shoulders that was reaching her stomach. She saw Link looking and she said "hey kid? You got a staring problem?" and the short, green haired girl sitting next to her said "yea, why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer!" The really deep tanned girl sitting in the seat across the isle must've thought that it was the funniest thing in the world, because she started laughing so hard that she wasn't able to breath and had to be subdued by the guy sitting next to her, just so she could catch her breath.

One guy walked up and sat down next to Link and said "Hey man, don't worry about them. They're just not good about meeting new people." and link said with his voice dripping with sarcasm "Really? I never would have noticed." The guy said "Hey man, don't get mad at me. Those three are complete idiots. I'm Sheik by the way." Sheik said with his hand outstretched. Link took it and said "hey, my name is Link, and I just moved here from Termina."

"Don't worry," Sheik said with a smile "the people here aren't as stupid as you probably think."

* * *

English class

3rd period

10:27 AM

Link was sitting in his third period class, trying not to fall asleep while listening to the teachers droning voice. Next thing he knew, he was sitting in a massive room with large stone walls. When he looked down, he saw that he was wearing a green shirt with white leggings. In his hand was a sword with a blue hilt and handle with a triforce in the center of the hilt. He looked to his side and saw a girl. 'wait' Link thought, 'she looks really familiar.' She had long golden blond hair that reached down the center of her back and greenish-blue eyes. 'Where have I seen her before?' Link kept asking himself. All of a sudden there was a loud cracking sound.

He looked up and saw the face of his English teacher. It was the kind of face that most small children will cry from seeing...or at least in Links opinion. He said "Link, do you really think this a good way to start the school year?" Link replied with a tired response "Huh?" The class started laughing uncontrollably and Link could understand why. Then he looked down and saw that he was drooling so much it was actually falling on the floor around his desk from when he jerked up. 'Great, my first day and I've already managed to embarrass myself.' Link thought. He looked over and saw the girl from the bus

_'no, I mustn't let anything happen to princess Zelda!' the thought suddenly appeared ' I must defeat Ganon NOW!!'_

"Whoa" Link said audibly enough for the teacher to look at him. "Are you OK? You don't look too good" the teacher asked. Link answered "Yes" even though he couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was going to happen

* * *

Lunch

11:20 AM

Link was walking through line to get his food when he saw Sheik sitting at a table near him. "Hey Link, why don't you come sit over here?" Sheik yelled. Link nodded and smiled while thinking ' hey looks like I might have made a friend today after all'

When he sat down, it was just him and Sheik at the table but they were soon joined by the big guy from the bus. "Hey Darunia, this is Link. He just moved here." Sheik said with a smile. With that, Darunia gave Link a crushing hug. He squeezed Link so hard that he felt that his eyes were gonna pop and his lungs would give out. "damn man," Link said after Darunia let go "you have strength like a goron!" Darunia replied "Yea, I know. My dad is the same way." All Link could think of saying is "Remind me never to hug your dad then."

While Link was distracted with Darunia's hug and stories about his family, four new people joined those already at the table. All of a sudden, Link heard giggling behind him. When he looked he saw four familiar faces. He looked and saw the blond girl from English class, and the green-headed and tan girls from the bus. After he saw them, he looked at the girl next to them and got the shock of his life. "Romani!? what are you doing here?" The girl just stared at him. "Aw, come one Romani, why wont you answer me?" She kept staring, looking more confused every second. "I don't know who you are, but I think you have me confused with someone else." Link kept thinking 'Why does she keep saying that she doesn't know me? I really thought she loved me.' Seeing the hurt expression on Link's face, She started to apologize for coming off so crossly, but then it dawned on her. "You must be thinking of my cousin. My name is Malon."

Sensing the tension in Link's mind, Sheik said "well, since you two know each other now, I guess its time to introduce the other three. Link was quiet, thinking 'Damn it, I cant believe that I made a fool of myself like that.' Meanwhile, Sheik said "Link, This is Zelda." He motioned at the blond girl that he saw on the bus. As he looked at her, he had one thought running through his mind: she is beautiful. "Link?" Sheik said "are you ok?" Link snapped out of his daze "Huh? Oh, yea im fine" link said "Hi, I am link." Zelda hold out her hand and said "Hi, My name is Zelda Harkinian. Nice to meet you." 'Harkinian? Where have I heard that name before?' Link thought to himself "Oh wait...is your father Daphnes Harkinian?" Link suddenly asked. "Y-Yes thats my dad. Why?"Zelda asked. Link answered "Ah, well im your new neighbor, I guess."

While Zelda was trying to sort out what Link had said, Sheik introduced the green-headed girl. "Hello, my name is Saria Lockwood." Saria said. "Hi, im Link." By link's guess, Saria was about 5 feet tall.

Next to be introduced was the tan girl. She spoke with a slight accent when she spoke. "Hello, I am Nabooru Amira. It is very nice to meet you." She had apparently forgotten what had happened earlier. "Nice to meet you too, Nabooru." 'Well,' Link thought ' at least I made a couple friends here.

* * *

Hyrulian History

7th period

2:15 PM

Link, Saria, and Zelda were sitting in the back of the class while the teacher was going on about his lesson plan for the year. "So, like I was saying Link," Zelda said, snapping Link out of his daze once again "There are people you should watch out for in this school." Link had a hard time believing that. All the people here looked too nice or too wimpy to fight someone like Link.

"Come on Zel, I really doubt anyone here could take me. I was the best boxer at my last school, and I am an excellent sword fighter, being taught by the one and only Orca, The only sword-master on outset island, the place where my grandma lives." Link boasted "I really doubt anyone here can take me." Link said that last part a little loudly. Zelda just sighed and said "whatever, Link. and don't call me Zel, My name is Zelda

When the bell rang and everyone left to get their things and go home, Link was stopped by a group of guys. The first one was sort of small with light-purple hair and pointed ears. The next one was a tall guy with a relatively long neck. The one between them was about 6 feet tall and had really deep tanned skin, similar to Nabooru's, and red hair on his head and chin. All three were wearing black football jerseys with the image of a goron lifting a boulder.

"I heard you bragging to Zelda about being able to beat any person in this school. Well? I'm right here small-fry! Fight me if you think you can win." The large guy said to link. When Link did nothing, the large kid pushed him over and against a desk. A teacher walked in and said "Mr. Dragmire, I saw that. I'm giving you a detention." The kid looked up, still with a smile, and said "Whatever. Lets go guys." and the three of them walked off. The teacher helped link up and said "Son, if you don't hurry you'll miss the bus."

Link thanked the teacher and ran to his locker, grabbed his stuff, and bolted outside and made it one the bus right before the driver shut the door. "sorry." Link said to the driver and she just smiled. Link found Zelda and the rest of the gang sitting near the back of the bus.

Sheik had a worried look on his face and asked "where were you? We thought something happened." Link then told the story to them. Zelda put her hand to her temples and shook her head. "Thats why I said to stop bragging so loud." Link just shut his eyes and laid his head against the seat.

When they got to the bus stop, Link and Zelda got off, said goodbye and went to their houses. Link walked in, up to his bedroom and passed out on his bed...he hated the first day of school

* * *

ok so there is the second chapter, hope you like it. i know its not long but at least its over twice as long as the last one

so please review it and tell me if you think its ok and if i should keep going

oh and a shout-out to my first reviewer: Falls-44. thanks for the tips and the review

and before you ask, yes i did just randomly give saria and nabooru their last names...havent thought of one for link yet so...

im out...two chapters in three hours is alot of work for me. later y'all

Majik


	3. The First Weekend Part 1

Chapter 3

The First Weekend

Link's Room

7:30 AM

BEEP BEEP BEEP. That is all Link heard for about 3 minutes, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. Then he realized that it was from his alarm clock. "Why didn't I turn that damn thing off?" Link groaned to himself as he crawled out of bed. He walked over to his closet and started to look for something to wear for the day. He grabbed a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans and went to take his shower.

When he was finished and dressed, he got a call on his cell. He looked at the caller ID and it said 'unknown number'. Link picked it up and said "hello?"

On the other end he heard Sheik's voice. He had given everybody his cell number, just in case. "Hey, Link?" Sheik asked. "Yea, it's me. Whats up, man?" Link asked. "Nothing. Me and the others where gonna chill down by the beach at Lake Hylia, and we were all wanting to see if you wanted to come. So do you?" Sheik asked, waiting for response. Link just sat and thought for a second. "Yea, that would be cool. Oh damn-I haven't unpacked my swimming trunks yet." Link said after a few seconds. Sheik replied to this with "Don't worry dude, I'll let you borrow a pair of mine. Meet us down by Lake Hylia." Link replied "OK, cool. I'll see you all there." and hung up.

He went to tell his parents where he was going and then he went outside to get his skateboard. About half way to the entrance to castle town, however, he realized he had no clue where Lake Hylia was. He stopped and asked an old man near the entrance where it was and he said "Well boy, just go forward you can't really miss it" All link could say to this was "Oh" feeling really stupid and embarrassed.

He started off down the road and followed it for about a mile and then he saw the lake. Link could see why they wanted to hang out down there. The lake was absolutely gorgeous. The water was all bright blue and the sunlight reflected off of it just right. The sand was white and seemed to stretch for miles. Then, he actually looked and saw his friends on the beach. they seemed to be alone, which seemed weird to Link as he thought 'How could anybody not want to hang out at the beach on a beautiful day like today?' He finally caught up with them and they looked up and either smiled or waved.

Sheik said to him "Man, I was starting to get worried. What took so long?" Link looked down out of embarrassment and mumbled "I didn't know where the lake is." Darunia laughed and said "Do not worry, brother. No one knows where it is their first time coming here." Link just stared at him, slightly puzzled.

Link pulled Sheik to the side and asked him quietly "Why did he just call me brother?" Sheik laughed and said "oh, don't worry about that. He calls all of his friends either brother or sister, even though no one really knows why."

"Oh" Link said. Sheik threw a pair of swimming trunks at Link and said "go change over there." while pointing at a small changing room.

Link came out of the changing room wearing Sheik's swimming trunks, and then everyone went in on their own to change. After everybody got done changing, They each did their own thing. Darunia lit up the grill, Saria and Nabooru jumped in the lake, and Link, Zelda, and Sheik sat down on the dock just to chat until the food was ready. While they were talking, Link had a thought run through his mind. "Can either of you two tell me who those guys I ran into are?"

At this, Sheik sighed. "Yea, I can. The big, tan guy you were talking about was Nabooru's cousin, Ganon Dragmire. The short guy with the light-purple hair is Vaati Kis. The other guy you described is Zant. Honestly I don't know his last name. All three of them are on the school football team, the Castle Town Gorons. Darunia is on the team too, so they normally give us some space."

"They normally don't cause too many problems,which makes it weird that they confronted you...unless you might have said something too annoy them." Sheik continued. "Did you?"

Zelda just sighed and nodded. "Yes he did. He was bragging about how he was one of the best athletes and fighters at his old school."

Darunia came up to tell them the food was done and heard the last part. "Yea that'll do it. They hate anyone who thinks they're better than them." He waved it off and said "Come eat you three, ill go get Saria and Nabooru."

Link, Sheik, and Zelda ran to the grill and started grabbing food. Oddly enough, Zelda grabbed the most food. Sheik just stared at her while she ate and ask "Zelda, aren't you supposed to be on a diet?"

When Zelda just nodded, Link fell over laughing. "What kind of diet is **that**? Doesn't look like it'll do you too much good."

Zelda just shrugged and said "Well, I was tired of barely eating so I decided to enjoy myself." At this, Darunia chuckled.

All of a sudden, they heard a deep voice. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

They turned around to see three familiar, but not very welcome, faces. Ganon, Vaati, and Zant all stood in front of the group, looking like there was something amusing to them.

Zelda said to them with a cold tone "What are you three doing here?" Ganon put on a look of shock and said "Whatever do you mean, my dear? We just came to talk."

Ganondorf leaned towards Zelda's ear and whispered in it. Link couldn't hear what he said but Zelda's face got pale and he knew something was wrong. His thoughts were confirmed when Zelda's eyes started to mist up and she looked as if she was going to cry.

All of a sudden, Zelda grabbed her clothes and took off running. Everybody, except Ganon, stared at her in confusion and shock. After a few seconds, Link rounded on Ganon. "What the fuck did you say to her? Tell me NOW!" Link shouted as he started towards Ganon.

Ganon got a look in his eyes that told Link to back off in a way words never could. Link's steps faltered and finally stopped.

Link looked at Sheik, then Darunia, and,finally, over his shoulder in the direction Zelda had ran. Sheik said "Link, why don't you try to go find Zelda?" Link nodded and ran off to find Zelda.

Link looked for close to fifteen minutes before he finally found her. She was sitting in a tree about a mile from the lake. The only reason he was able to find her was because he heard crying and sniffling coming from a tree branch right above him.

"Zelda? Are you OK?" Link asked her. The look in her eyes when she looked back at him caused him to realize that what he asked was a stupid question.

Her eyes were red and puffy and it looked like she had been crying the entire time she was gone. Link climbed up the tree and sat next to her and said "Hey, its gonna be alright. You wanna talk about it?"

She looked at him for a moment, like she was wondering what to do. Suddenly she threw herself at him and hugged him. He hugged her back and let her cry for a bit. After awhile, he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to look her in the eyes.

"whats wrong Zelda? What did that freak say to you?" Link asked in a much more serious tone than he normally talked in. "I swear, I will kill him for making you cry like this."

"Thats really sweet Link. I appreciate your concern, but it's old news and its personal business. It still hurts sometimes though." Zelda put on a smile that Link could tell was fake without thinking about.

"Yea, thats why I'm worried. You seem to strong to let some little trivial thing upset you this bad." Link said loudly. Zelda looked at Link, as if trying to figure him out. "Why do you even want to know?" She asked.

"I want to know because I care. Your my friend, and I care about you." Link replied honestly.

Something about the look in his eyes made Zelda feel she could trust him enough to tell him.

"OK. It all started a year ago when I started high school. I was just sitting there in English, and all of a sudden, this new guy walks up to me. He said his name was Ganon Dragmire, and he and his cousin just moved to castle town from Garudo valley. He said he wanted to be friends so I said OK. We hung out for a while, and he was the sweetest guy I had met at the time. After a few months he asked me out. With the way he was so nice to me, I couldn't turn him down. He took me out to dinner and the movies, and I couldn't have been happier. A couple months later he started to get meaner and meaner. Eventually he grabbed me, slung me onto the bed and tried to rape me." She said with a sad sigh

she continued "I got away but his two friends, Vaati and Zant, caught me and dragged me back. They each took their turn while the other two held me down. That went on for at least three hour. Every time I tried to struggle they would just hit me, so I decided it was safest to not struggle and let them. After they were done they started to leave, but Ganon turned around and said 'If you tell ANYONE about this, we will hunt you down and kill you so you best keep your mouth shut.'" Zelda finished her story, eyes starting to tear up again.

Link was completely quiet, like his mind was putting what Zelda said together.

"Link?" Zelda said "Are you O-" She was cut off by link screaming "IM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!"

"Link stop!" Zelda called as Link jumped out of the tree and started racing back towards the beach, the only thought running through his head was 'I am going to kill him, how dare he do something like that to the girl I love...wait did I just say I love her? No I couldn't have.'

He kept running, oblivious to the fact that Zelda was behind him yelling at him to stop. Soon the beach came into view and he could hear a couple of voices yelling.

"DRAGMIRE?! What the hell is wrong with you. I still can't believe you would say something to Zelda and make her cry like that. I remember last year you were doing everything she wanted, waiting on her, hand and foot. you were always at her side following her like a lost puppy. What happened to you?" he heard Darunia yell.

"Well my friend, I'll tell you. I came to my senses. There is no way im going to let myself be ordered around by a _woman_." Ganon replied. Vaati and Zant started laughing. "Thats right, boss. You aint gotta take orders from a bitch like her."

All three of them started laughing hard until a rock about the size of Ganon's fist hit Vaati in the side of the head.

They turned their attention towards where it came from, and saw Link. They could tell he was furious.

He started towards them and Ganon said "Vaati. Zant. Take care of my light work."

"Right boss." the two said together as they approached link. Link picked up a little bit of speed. Zant suddenly broke into a run at Link and link jumped up and swung his foot at Zant's head. It connected hard and Zant fell over.

Link silently reminded himself to thank his mother when he got home for forcing him to take kung fu lessons when he was young to get him active.

Vaati came at him and tried to punch him in the face. It was a very sloppy punch, so Link was able to easily avoid it.

This went on for a few minutes, as Vaati and Zant both kept trying to hit link. He could've laughed at the two but he noticed that Vaati was no where to be seen. He tried looking around but had to keep his attention focused on Zant for the time being. Suddenly he felt an immense pain in his back.

He fell over and rolled on his back and looked. Vaati was standing behind where he was standing with a pipe in his hand. Then Vaati smirked and tried to slam the pipe down on Link.

* * *

Right when Link started to fight Vaati and Zant, Zelda had finally made it to the beach. She saw the first kick get thrown when Zant rushed Link. She even saw Vaati hit Link in the back with an iron pipe.

She screamed and slammed her eyes shut when she saw Vaati lift the pipe for a downward swing at links stomach and head.

* * *

Link was in so much pain. He could barely open his eyes and when he did he saw Vaati raise the pipe like a sword and thought to himself '_man, its all over. I wish I could move but I cant find the energy. Well this is the end. I'm coming to you Farore.'_

That was when he heard a scream. _'Wait! I recognize that voice! Its Zelda!'_

With that, his body acted automatically. He couldn't even really feel what was going on. He opened his eyes and saw that his leg raised up and the pipe hit the bottom of his shoe. He was just as surprised as Vaati, who stopped pushing because he was startled at the sudden movement.

Link stuck his other foot on the other side of the pipe so twisted, jerking the pipe out of Vaati's hand.

He smacked Zant across the shin with it because he was coming to close and then threw it. He looked for Zelda and saw Ganon walking towards her. Link froze as he watched him punch Zelda in the mouth and knocked her over. That was all Link could take. His eyes got wide and crazy looking and Zant and Vaati started to get scared.

In a flash, Link was at the two of them. He started beating them senseless. After he was done, the looked like they had been hit by a truck. Link turned on Ganon and saw him heading towards the end of the dock, with Zelda in his arms.

The group looked at link, and they all gasped. Links ice blue eyes had a crazed look in them and they looked more like a wolfs eyes. At the same time they noticed a loud, deep wolf like growl erupt from Link's throat.

Ganon looked back, hearing the growl. He saw link and smirked. When Link rushed him all he did was drop the Zelda into Lake Hylia. Link stopped and cursed. He jumped in the lake after Zelda. She was splashing around and screaming, so she didn't notice Link wrap his arms around her and start swimming towards shore. By the time link got there, she had passed out and Ganon had already grabbed his two goons and taken off.

Link laid Zelda down on a picnic table, leaving her for Nabooru and Saria to take care of, and he walked over to a tree and proceeded to flip out. He punched the tree until everybody heard a somewhat loud thud against a tree.

When they looked at him, his hands were bloody and one was swollen. It was right about then when Zelda woke up and saw link walking over to the group hands all bloody. She gasped and caught Links attention. He rushed over to her before anybody even realized she was up.

He got to her and sighed with a smile. "Are you OK? You really scared me back there." he said.

Zelda said "Yes, Link. I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." Link grinned, then grunted in pain. His face got scrunched up into a pained expression and then he passed out.

Darunia said to Sheik "Get Link to my car, grab his I.D. so you know where he lives. Go tell his parents what happened and tell them I took him to the hospital. GO!"

Sheik grabbed his I.D. and started for his car after getting Link into Darunia's backseat, but Zelda stopped him and told him "I'm going with you, Sheik.

"Alright Zelda. Lets get going." was what Sheik said as he and Zelda left to break the bad news to Link's soon to be horrified parents.

* * *

ok guys thats my third chapter. RxR and let me know what you think. yes i did _ALMOST _copy the anger thing with link from naruto, but i used the details from links wolf form to describe it.

Well guys i gave you a new chapter and id like to see a few reviews this time. thanks falls-44 and dangerously Emerald as you two were my only reviewers so far

oh and im also looking for a beta-reader so if you interested, contact, but if not i understand.

well im out. peace.

Majik

* * *


	4. Apology for time away

Hey everyone. Majik here. Sorry it'd been such a long time since an update. I was overseas for a long while. I'm back now, though, and am going to start writing again. Hopefully, I can begin to actually make my stories interesting. Thank you for your patience and look forward to new chapters. I hope to have at least one story updated by the end of September.


End file.
